Crumbling rock
by WolfbloodFan48
Summary: So this is my first fanfic... Rated t for depression... Very kick-y Kim needs Jack's help after her dad dies... Other stuff included as well... Really hope you enjoy... Thinking of discontinuing... Please review with what u think as I do want to continue but I think only two people are reading it :) byeeee
1. Chapter 1

*jacks point of view*

I walked into the dojo just as Rudy was saying he had some important news for everyone. "Right, hi jack, now that you are here I can tell everyone the important news," Rudy looked around nervously "so as you guys have probably noticed Kim isn't here today," as Rudy said this I glanced up at the room and realised that Kim was indeed missing. "Yesterday her father was hit by a truck and was killed..." There was stunned silence in the room. Rudy continued, "as most of you know Kim's father was the one that got her started in karate and she came into the dojo today to tell me that she does not want to do karate anymore and that she, therefore is quitting the dojo." He'd barely even finished talking before I ran out of the dojo. All I could think of was finding Kim. She can't quit karate, could she? Surely it was too big a part of her life to let go of, wouldn't her father want her to carry on? As I ran through the park, I noticed blonde hair flying around in the nearly deserted skate park. I ran over there as fast as I could.

"Kim," I yelled.

"What do you want?" Kim practically glowered at me as she picked up her skateboard.

"What have I done?" I said forgetting what I had been planning on telling her.

"Go away Jack, I don't want to see you right now," as she finished that she started backing away putting her skateboard back on the ground getting ready to go.

"Kim I just want to talk, you need a friend right now," I said trying to be soothing.

"Jack go away, I don't need you anymore, I don't need anyone anymore, just go away. Don't ever talk to me again." By the end of this she was shouting at me. She turned around and skated off.

I slumped to the ground, she was everything to me. She was my best friend, she cheered me up when I was down, she was my first crush, my first love. She was my rock. But, my rock had crumbled.

*Kim's point of view*

As I turned away from Jack, I wanted, no I NEEDED him to tell me that I did need him after all, I knew I needed him really but I needed someone to tell me. My dad literally died 48 hours ago and my mum has been drunk for a solid 37 hours at least, the first few were spent filling out forms. She doesn't care I guess I just needed someone to tell me they did.

I just wanted to feel loved, I wanted to feel loved by Jack, but I knew he didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about him. I just felt that even though he didn't like me like THAT, Jack, as my best friend would at least try and fight for me. But no he just stood there and watched me go.


	2. Chapter 2

*6 months later*  
*jack's point of view*

I watched her skate down the road as she left school. She was wearing her usual black hoodie and black skinny jeans. She hasn't talked to me properly since that time at the skate park. I've tried to talk to her. She just runs away. About 3 months after her dad died her mum ran off with some man that she had met at a bar. I think that drained Kim of any hope she had left. Because she was 16, she was allowed to live on her own so she just stayed where she was in her house. I really want to help, but she doesn't talk to anyone anymore. I still love her though. I just wish she could see that and let me try and help.

About a month ago I noticed that she only wore jeans and long sleeved tops, I decided to corner her about it...

*one week later*

I found Kim in the park sat under our tree, I smiled remembering all the good times we had had together at this tree. I said her name and she glanced up at me. She looked shocked but quickly got up and tried to run past me. As she tried to get past me I grabbed her arm and pushed the sleeve up, I gasped at what I saw. All up her arms were scars and words written in black pen. Words like "useless", "hate" and "alone".

"Kim what are you doing to yourself?" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not of your business Jack," she replied her eyes filling with tears.

"Kim I'm trying to help you, please let me help you," my voice cracked when I said please. Kim just started crying, muttering things like "you don't want to help really", "why would you want to help me?" I looked into her deep brown eyes and said,

"I want to help you Kim because I love you."

Kim stood there looking anywhere but at me, the silence was killing me. I pushed her other sleeve up and saw more scars with some still bleeding.

"Kim give it to me NOW" I said realising that thats why she had got up so quickly when I arrived.

Kim just started crying and collapsed to the ground. I sat next to her and let her cry, knowing that finally she was going to let me help her. She got out the knife and started playing with it in her hand. I gently took it off her and chucked it high up into the tree.

"Kim, we are going to my house," I said quietly.

"No," she said her voice barely audible. With that she got up as fast as she could, and ran away. I jumped up and tried following her, but when I got around the other side of the tree I couldn't see her anymore.

Oh god, where was she and what am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

*kim's point of view*

When Jack said that he wanted us to go to his house I knew I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I jumped up and ran round the tree. As soon as I heard him run after me I went back round the tree and climbed up it. When I got to the top something caught my eye, it was the knife. I reached up and studied it. I pushed my sleeve up and began crossing out the words with the knife, at some point it got dark and I started climbing back down the tree. During my time up in the tree I decided to throw the knife away. So as I got half way down I put the knife in the little hole I used to put notes in for Jack... Weird there were still some notes in there, I put them in my pocket and I continued to climb down.

*jack's point of view*

After about ten minutes of looking for Kim I went back to our tree and sat with my back against the trunk. It started going dark about an hour later and no one had walked past in about 20 minutes when I heard a small noise from above me. I looked up through the branches and saw Kim climbing down the tree. I decided to stay where I was. When she got about half way she got the knife out of her pocket and put it into the hole we use to leave notes for each other in. She pulled something out and put it in her pocket. When she was nearly at the bottom she glanced down and saw me. At first she looked like she was about to run away. But then she did something that surprised me. She jumped down and sat next to me.

*Kim's point of view*

When I saw Jack there I realised something I hadn't known before. I had someone who loved me. I wasn't completely alone. And in a minute of courage I jumped down and sat next to him. Almost immediately he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime," he replied glancing at me sideways.

I had to know whether he meant it. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Did you mean it?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"Yes I meant it," he said his voice so gentle I couldn't help but lean over and hug him.

*Jack's point of view*

I meant it. I wanted to show her that she was wrong she was to useless or alone. She then pulled something out of her pocket. I wasn't sure what it was at first but then she unfolded it and I saw it was a note I had left there the day after her dad died. She looked up at me when she realised it was a new note, that she hadn't read before. She stood up and put her hand out, I grabbed it and we started walking...

_"Dear Kim,_

_I want you to know a secret, I love you I always have I think. I've just been too stubborn to admit it. I don't know how this is going to affect our friendship but I will always be here for you._"

She stopped reading at these point. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Jack, you know I..."

She trailed off and she started stuttering "I... I..." Suddenly she fell forwards and I caught her round the waist. Turning her face forwards me her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in pain. I laid her on the ground and quickly pulled out my phone. I called an ambulance after I couldn't seem to wake her up. Just as I started hear sirens I heard her scream and tears were flowing down her face. I tried shaking her again but she wouldn't wake up. I was panicking now and I didn't know what to do. As soon as the ambulance pulled to they put an oxygen mask on her and taking her hoodie off. I gasped at what I saw. Not only were there the marks form earlier she had crossed out all the words on her arm with the knife and there were deep gashes up her arms. They then decided to pull of her top. And that scared me the most. She was covered in bruises. There's no way she could have done that to herself. There were hand marks bigger than my hands! I hadn't even realised we had pulled into the hospital until Kim was wheeled past me and into the hospital. I slumped against a wall and called Jerry. I didn't know who else to call. He said he'd bring Milton and be there as fast as he could. That's when it all hit me and I just started to cry. I couldn't lose her not again.

* * *

_**Authors note**_

_**Ok. Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not entirely sure if its actually good. If u do like it and have any comments or things u want to happen plz either leave a review or PM me. Any ideas would be great cuz I'm not sure how this is going or if its even worth continuing? Plz tell me what u think. Especially if you don't like it and how I could improve it! thxs :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

*Kim's point of view*

Before I could stop myself I started to tell him that I loved him too, but as I got to the l word I started to struggle breathing. It was like someone was squeezing my lungs and I couldn't get the words out. Suddenly my head started burning, and I couldn't see straight. Everything went blurry and before I knew it I fell forward, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist then I met the cold, harsh ground beneath me and I heard Jack talking to someone. I couldn't fight the pain any longer and I blacked out.

*Jack's point of view*

After about twenty minutes of sitting against the wall I heard Jerry and Milton walking down the corridor calling my name, I looked up and smiled weakly whilst waving.

"Jack what happened?" Milton asked as soon as we were within earshot of each other.

"I... I... I'm not sure..." I stammered, "one minute we were walking through the park, the next shes falling forward writhing in pain..." I finished.

"Jack, do you know what the doctors have said? Or do you need me to go and ask them?" Milton asked the second after I had finished.

"No, they just said it was loss of blood and due to the injuries all up her body.." I said shakily trying not to see the image in my mind again of Kim lying there limp whilst they cut off her top and the bruises became visible, her face... SNAP OUT OF IT JACK!

"Ok, well do you know when you are allowed to go in and see her?" Jerry said finally speaking up.

"Uhh... Yeah they said anytime I wanted to once they finished the examination which was about ten minutes ago..." I replied almost guiltily.

Milton look shocked and exclaimed, "why haven't you gone in yet?!"

"I can't, I can't see her lime that again. It killed me, I should have protected her from whoever has done that too her."

"Well, it's not your fault, you didn't know this was happening, whatever has happened, and you need to go and see her and be there for her when she wakes up." Milton said as Jerry pulled me up and they both pushed me in there, following me closely behind. They both gasped when they got in there. I'm guessing from all the scars and cuts up her arms. She and been washed and the words were no longer there. We all pulled up chairs and began talking, including her in the conversation even though we knew she couldn't hear us. When suddenly Jerry told us to shut up we all glanced at Kim who was murmuring something in her sleep.

"Jack..." She was murmuring, I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. But that's not all she was saying... "Jack... Help... Brody... Brody... Stop... No... Please..." By this point she was kicking her legs around and tossing and turning... "Brody... I promise... I don't love him... I'd never betray you... No... Stop... I didn't... Please..." She was crying in her sleep. I began to stroke her head with the back of my hand whilst Milton was trying to hold her legs down so she didn't kick me. Suddenly she screamed and Jerry ran out of the room to get a doctor. The nurse came running in and began to wipe her forehead with a cloth. I just stood there motionless.

What did she mean she'd never betray him? Who had she never loved? And what was she asking him to stop? The suddenly I begun to connect the dots. Brody was the one who had given her those bruises. She'd told him she'd never betray him? Betray him? How would loving someone betray Brody? Whatever it was I was going to find him, find out why Kim was saying these things. And then if what I suspected was true. I was going to kill him.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry this isn't very long. I just needed to put that final bit in before I go onto the bit about what happened whilst Kim wasn't talking to the guys. Thxs for all the really nice reviews :) I'm hoping to update every other day, but not sure for how long cuz I don't know whether people are actually reading it or its the same like, four people. Either way its fun to write so I'll keep going for a while. If you do like it plz leave a comment on how you think u could improve it cuz I really want you to like it. Thxs for reading it anyway :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Kim's dream/ nightmare/ point of view*

A lot of people don't know that me and Brody were going out. It was a few weeks before my dad died that he asked me out and apologised for everything that the had happened at the cotillion. Everything was fine up until about two months into our relationship... He came to my dads funeral with me and was really supportive but after that he just started to treat me like I was a burden to him. At first it was an accident; I was watching him and his brother spar at the back dragons dojo after hours and he accidentally kicked me but I think he liked it. He didn't do anything for a couple of weeks. But then he would hit me for not replying to his text, he would hit me if I started to talk about my days at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Actually if I talked about Bobby Wasabi dojo he would punch me and kick me not just hit me, it was like some sadistic game to him. Once I made the mistake of talking about how I missed talking to Jack- he knocked me out and when I woke up I was left in the nearby woods where he had dragged me by my hair. After a month of putting up with Brody like this, I knew he wasn't helping me move on from my dad, so I tried to break up with him, he blamed Jack, said he was going to hurt him. Brody said that once he had found Jack he would tie him up and make him watch. Brody was so sadistic. He would make Jack watch Brody beat me up, make him watch Brody force me to do things. It made me cry just the thought of Jack seeing me so vulnerable. The only reason I actually agreed to go out with Brody was because I was trying to get over Jack. I will always love Jack I think.

I started hearing voices others than my own and I hoped I was waking up, I could hear a steady beeping noise from my left so I guessed I was in the hospital. Trust Jack to completely freak and call an ambulance.

Then I heard his voice,

"What's Brody done to her?" Jack growled.

Ohhhh god he knew... How did he know?

"I don't know, but Jack calm down. She can explain it when she wakes up," Milton said, wow, I hadn't heard that voice in so long.

"If he's hurt her, I swear I'm going to kill him," Jack said in the deadliest voice I have ever heard... That doesn't make sense... Why would he care? I mean I know he loved me, but surely not in that way, more like a sister that you're not going to bother trying to protect against something you don't know about...

"Bro, you gotta calm down, your knuckles are white, let go of the bed. Let her wake up and explain Jack. I know you've got this hero complex, especially when it comes to Kim, but you gotta calm down you aren't gonna help her like that dude," Jerry said, it was like all my old friends were there...

"I feel like its my fault though, I should have gone after her that day at the skate park. Should have proven to her that I cared. If I could turn back time I would have shown her. She still doesn't get it, I love her so much and she just slips further and further away every time I see her. The scars up her arms, they kill me inside. She needed someone. I just wish I had changed what I did that day, done something to tell her I loved her, I was so tempted to grab her arm, spin her round and kiss her. But I felt like I couldn't because she was just so sad..." He was literally ranting now... Wait did he say he wanted to kiss me?

"JACK CALM DOWN!" Milton yelled.

I had had enough of their conversation and I reached out my hand blindly trying to find an anchor point before I slipped back into my head full of hurt and pain. I felt someone grab my hand and start stroking my head, I knew it was Jack from the sparks I felt the minute his hand touched mine.

"Kim, don't worry, you're in the hospital, don't worry, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you," Jack said soothingly...

"We're going to get the doctor Jack..."

I started to try to speak but I just couldn't get the words out.

"Shhhhhhh... Don't worry a doctors coming now," Jack said calmly.

At this I opened my eyes a crack and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. Slowly he leaned down and kissed me lightly, it was like a firework went off in my head.

"Kim I love you so so much. You have to know. I've loved you since the day I caught your apple. Please let me in, it kills me seeing you in this much pain." He said it and it made me want to cry with happiness.

With all thoughts of Brody gone from my head, I put my hands on the back of Jacks head and pulled him back down to kiss me again. He smiled against my lips and said,

"I'll take that as you love me too?"

I nodded with the biggest smile on my face, and he broke into a huge grin and started laughing. Then suddenly his face went dark.

"Kim, what has Brody done?"

Oh god, he remembered. What was I going to do? I just glanced down at my scars and started tracing over them with my finger...

* * *

**_I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated like I said I would! It just took longer than I thought it would getting everything I wanted into a smallish chapter... I really hope you guys like it... all 6 of you that read it ;) but anyway plz review or PM me so I know what you guys want to happen or if I should just stop writing. Thxs sooo much for reading it up till now :D _**


	6. AN- SORRY I KNOW THEY'RE ANNOYING

**_I'm really sorry. I have been in hospital and I know thats a crappy excuse but my parents wouldn't let me have my ipad so I just haven't been able to write anything. Basically I promise to have a chapter by tomorrow night up and a chapter up by Thursday evening THAT IS A PROMISE U CAN SHOUT AT ME IF I DONT KEEP TO THAT! I'm half way thru the next one now so I'll be ASAP :) sorry guys_**

**_also I'm sorry cuz I hate having authors notes as chapters but I felt bad about not updating so i just wanted to tell u when I will update :) anyway when it is up please review so I know what u liled or didn't like thxs :D_**


	7. Chapter 6

*Jacks point of view*

She kissed me back! I must have been grinning like a mad man, but I was so happy. Then the thought of Brody came back to me and I instantly got angry.

"Kim, what has Brody done?"

She started tracing her scars with her finger. I put my hand on top of hers and started tracing them with her, electricity shot through my hand.

*Kim's point of view*

When his hand touched mine there was almost like an electric shock. Then his hand went under my chin and lifted my head up so I had no choice but to look at him.

"Kim, what has he done?" Jack said in a low voice.

"Nothing, don't worry," I lied, I was so not convincing. Damn.

"Kim, I know something has happened, you were talking in your sleep," Jack replied looking at me intently.

Just then a nurse came in and started checking all the monitors and asking me how I felt. Everytime I looked over to Jack he was talking in a low voice with Milton and Jerry. When the nurse walked out they didn't notice, so I tried to listen to their conversation.

Jack was murmuring something, "when I find him I'm gonna kill him, he's scared her so much she won't tell me. I thought he was ok, I mean we were talking yesterday at school. Jesus Christ what is wrong with him, who would ever hurt Kim?" Awww that was sweet, I forgot how Jack could be like that. I don't know why I have been blocking him out these last few months, I guess I didn't want to lose another person I loved. Wait? Did I just say I loved Jack? I guess. I mean when my dad died I lost my mum and I felt alone, it was almost as if Jack was stopping me from falling into a pit of depression which I wanted to be in, therefore I cut myself off from him. I don't know I just felt so alone, and worthless, and like a piece of shit that no one wanted to be around. I hadn't even realised I had started crying until I felt Jack's arms around me and him stroking the side of my face. I glanced behind him and realised Milton and Jerry had left the room.

"Where have..." I said

"They've gone home for the night," Jack interrupted.

I knew before the end of the night I would have told Jack about Brody, but now I just needed to start feeling better and not so self conscious around Jack. Subconsciously I tried to cover up my arms with my hands, Jack noticed and pulled my hands into his. He looked down at my scars and said,

"Kim, why did you do that to yourself? Why didn't you just talk to me? Did you not trust me?" His voice barely audible.

"I felt worthless I guess. Like no one wanted to be my friend, or talk to me. I started failing. I started thinking how my dad would be so disappointed in me. How the only person I had ever been in love with let me go the day after my dad died, that killed me inside. How the person I thought I was in love hurt me, emotionally and... Physically. Called me worthless, called me a piece of shit. Told me without him I was nothing, that I never had friends to start with they were just in my head. If I couldn't hurt him, I could at least hurt myself," I paused for breath.

The minute I stopped Jack smashed his lips against mine, we broke apart when we needed to breathe.

"You are not worthless. You can always talk to me, I will ALWAYS be your friend. You failed because you let go, and your dad would not be disappointed in you, he would have loved you whatever choices you made, I swear to god the next time I see Brody I'm going to kill him just for you. You are the prettiest, sweetest, smartest, nicest piece of 'shit' I have ever met" he said the word shit with air quotes and winked at me. "And if you are a piece of shit what the hell am I?!" I was laughing by the end of this, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"And finally," he started, "the day after your dad died who else did you talk to? And if you mean that I let you go..." He hesitated, "you mean that you're in love with me? Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

I flushed, had I really said that... Well I guess he might as well find out... He said he loved me earlier.

I nodded slowly, "Jack, I love you..."

He just stared at me. Oh crap! What have I done?!

"You love me?!" He asked sounding shocked, "you actually love me too?"

Did he just say too? I nodded again and a grin spread across his face. He kissed me passionately.

*jacks point of view*

"Kim, you have to know that I have been in love with you since that day I caught your apple. I think I have already told you but I think you passed out, so I don't know if you remember." I looked over at Kim to see her eyelids fluttering... "Kim?"

"Jack, it hurts," she whimpered.

"What hurts?" I asked her, already pressing the emergency button.

She pointed all up and down her body, where I knew the bruises were. "Jack, please make it stop," she was crying now.

"I will don't worry, they're coming to help," I could hear the panic in my voice.

Her eyelids closed and she stopped responding. The nurses came in and put an oxygen mask on her. Oh god, I texted Milton and he said he would send Rudy up there ASAP.

Why hadn't the painkillers stopped that from happening, was there something they didn't know about? I slumped against the wall for the second time that night and started thumping my head against the wall behind my head, what was I going to do?

* * *

**_Authors Note: it is 23:59 I HAVE KEPT MY PROMISE... JUST! I'm going to sleep now._**


	8. Chapter 7

*Jack's point of view*

I didn't know what to do while they took Kim away from me, so I sat in her room and I guess I must have fallen asleep...

FLASHBACK

It was a year after we met and we were all going to go down to the beach, Kim had asked me if I could give her a ride as only me and Jerry had our licenses and she said Jerry was out of control behind the wheel. I was supposed to pick her up from her house in twenty minutes and I was already sat outside her house, I was just checking my messages when I saw her standing at the corner looking back at her house. I wondered what was going on so I quietly got out of my car. When I got near her I could hear shouting from inside her house, it was awful stuff like how Kim was unwanted and how she had ruined their relationship. Then you heard them shouting at each other how Kim's mum was being unfair complaining about Kim's failures and then they stopped shouting and they came out of their house and got into their car, Kim climbed the tree until I couldn't see her and her parents drove past. I didn't know what to do so i just climbed the tree and sat beside her. Neither of us said anything for a while, then Kim leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered, "she hates me," her voice cracking.

I started stroking her hair and replied "no she doesn't,".

"She blames me for ruining their relationship, she says my dad loves me more than he loves her," she croaked.

"Thats because you're amazing, beautiful, caring, cute and sweet. Your mum is just in a bad mood, don't worry she will calm down and go back to loving you as much as you deserve," I said staring into her chocolate brown eyes, oh god I loved her so much it hurt, I just didn't know how to tell her.

"Its a long bad mood," she murmured so quietly I only just heard her, "thanks Jack, you're the best friend ever," she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I went bright red, it was so embarrassing.

"C'mon let's go to the beach, the guys are probably waiting for us," I said jumping off the tree.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag," she said finally smiling.

(2 hours later)

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jerry said suddenly.

"Oh yeah that would be so fun!" Kim sat up from lying on the towel.

"Ok, who's gonna go first?" Milton asked.

"Jack will," Jerry and Kim said at the same time. I just shrugged and said "sure why not."

"Ok, Jack truth or dare?" Kim asked in her sweet angelic voice. SNAP OUT OF IT JACK.

"Uhh, truth I guess"

"Ooohhhh, I got one," Jerry said excitedly.

"Shoot."

"Jack, who do you have a crush on?"

I glanced up nervously at Kim, oh god Jerry knew this he asked it ages ago! That ass.

"Ummmm, no one really, no ones really girlfriend material around here." I said trying to breathe calmly.

"Gee, thanks Jack" Kim muttered sarcastically, so low that only me and Milton heard her. Milton raised his eyebrow. I just shook my head.

"Ok... Kim your next!" Jerry looked like he was going to burst.

"Fine, truth," she said bluntly.

"Kim, out of Brody, Brett, Milton, me, Jack, Frank, Kai and Ricky, who would you rather make out with?" He let out so quickly I barely understood him.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, did you say Frank?!" She said in a threatening way.

"Uhhh, no don't recall that," Jerry said whilst scratching the back of his neck looking anywhere but at Kim.

"Fine, I guess Jack?" She said almost uncertainly whilst blushing a deep shade of red.

After Milton and Jerry had gone, and I had gone again we got back to Kim.

"Dare, cuz that question was weird last time," she said looking almsot scared of what she had just done.

Jerry and Milton burst out laughing.

"We dare you," Jerry glanced at Milton, "to make out with Jack, right now." We both started blushing, she gulped and went "whats my forfeit?"

"Make out with me!" Jerry looked at me guiltily... That was so planned, evil dude.

"Eww, fine ill make out with Jack... How long for?" She gulped yet again, did she look nervous?

"Three minutes,"Jerry said.

"You guys aren't going to watch are you?" She said glaring at them. They just shrugged and nodded. Man, that's gross.

"Eww you guys are sick, I guess I got to do it now..." She looked over at me and raised her eyebrows asking if it was ok. I just nodded, no way was I going to turn down the chance to make out with her even if they guys were watching.

She came over sat on my lap and lightly kissed me, I put my hands to the back of her head and pulled her lips back to mine. After what felt like forever with about a thousand fireworks going off in my head. Someone coughed to the side and Kim pulled back.

"Ummm guys it's been like ten minutes, you can stop now." Jerry said rather awkwardly. Kim blushed a deep red and got up and ran off somewhere. I jumped up, glared at Jerry and followed Kim.

That was when I woke up. Kim was being wheeled back into the room, her eyes were still closed though. Aaagghhhh. This was painful to watch, and I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to get out of there. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Kim saying I had just gone for a walk. I asked the nurse to give me a call if she woke up. Then I just ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

**_I am really sorry. I am so forgetful, so first thing I forgot was that I said I would update, next thing I forgot was my password for my fanfiction account, then forgot my email password so had to go through so many tests and things to get my password *facepalm* well never mind. Tell me what you thought. Sorry its more of a random one shot, but I needed to set the scene for the next chapter. R&R :) thxs for all the really nice reviews by the way :)_**


	9. Chapter 8

*kims point of view*  
I woke up to an empty room. I was alone. He had left. I don't think I have ever felt so low, and that's coming from a girl who had literally cut herself so much she ended up in hospital. When the nurse came in she said, "we have done all the tests you need, and tomorrow morning you are free to leave, we just need to keep you in for surveillance, but we will need you to come back for therapy every week. All the information will be in the packet we give you to take home." She smiled warmly.

The next day

Jack still hadn't come back, I wonder if he hated me. He probably found me disgusting, like I wasn't worth it. Which was true I wasn't worth it. I just wished he had said goodbye. I had everything together included the information the nurse had given me. I walked out of the hospital and went home. I lived alone so there was no one there to greet me. I dumped my stuff and grabbed my skateboard. I headed back out the door. I skated to the skate park where I saw Jerry and Milton. They waved at me and I just ran in the opposite direction. I was going to do it, Jack didn't love me their was nothing left for me now. I was going to do it. I reached the bridge. I put my skateboard down with the note taped to the under side. It was dark by now so I climbed up and sat on the railing, just thinking it over. Trying to find one little thing to stay for, but I couldn't. There was nothing. I stood up when I heard someone calling my name.

* * *

**_Authors note_**

**_I know its like the shortest chapter ever and it annoys me when other authors do it. But I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. If you have any ideas of where you want it to go PM me and I will try and add it into nExt chapter which will be up by Tuesday I PROMISE... I know its been two weeks since I updated but I. May have sorta kind of forgot... I TOLD YOU I WAS FORGETFUL! As always R&R_**


	10. Chapter 9

*jacks point of view*

"KIM!" I yelled so loudly that my ear drums almost burst. She was stood up on the railing of the bridge, this was going to end badly if she didn't hear me. If she jumped I don't know what I would do. I found her skateboard at the end of the path and ran up to her where she was just stood there.

"Kim, please get down." I begged

"No, its going to end. All my hatred for myself. No one cares enough to notice, I will finally feel better." She smiled an innocent smile at the end of that.

I put my arms round her waist and lifted her down. She was kicking and screaming trying to get out of my grip.

"No Kim. Stop it. Stop putting yourself through this. You are the most beautiful girl I know. You are kind, caring, sweet, smart and the most amazing person. I love you so much. And I have loved you since I met you. Your eyes show me how you feel, and I should have noticed the pain, I am the worst best friend ever. I want to be more than best friends, but just being able to see you everyday makes me feel better. You have no idea what you do to me every time I see you. Please Kim I am begging you don't do this." I felt tears in my eyes by the end of this, but at least she had stopped kicking me.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really." I replied. I kissed her with so much passion that I didn't hear her start to talk to me.

"But when I woke up you weren't there I thought you had left me and you made it all up and..." She rambled as she started to cry.

"Kim, how many times do I have to say it before you believe me. I love you Kim. I always have and I always will. And I left a note, did no one give it to you?" I asked quizzically.

She shook her head and started crying, I kissed each of her tears away. After a few minutes she mumbled something i barely heard.

"How did you find me?"

"The guys saw you at the skate park, so I followed the path you went down."

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Anytime," I chuckled. This reminded me of the night a week ago when I found out.

"Jack, I love you too. You have to know that in case you're not there to save me next time," she whispered.

I shook my head fiercely.

"Kim, I will always be there."

* * *

**_I know its been forever, but its been a horrible month. And I just haven't been in the mood to write and I am sorry. I will update within the week I promise. Ik my promises probably mean nothing now but I'm gonna try. anyway merry Christmas and happy new year :)_**


End file.
